powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Graduation Blues
Graduation Blues is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. Synopsis Caplan reveals to Billy that he has earned all the credits he needed to graduate. Later, Cestro returns to Earth to enlist Billy's help with a new piece of technology. But Billy realizes in order to finish the job, he must go to Aquitar. Plot to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Karim Prince as Cestro *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Dan Woren as Hydro Contaminator (voice) Notes *First appearance of the Zeo Blaster combo. *First appearance made by Mr. Caplan in Zeo. He was last seen in Mighty Morphin's "The Sound of Dischordia". *The schematic parts that Billy uses for the Zeo Blaster are the actual toys from the Bandai toy line. *Cestro does not morph in this episode, even when confronted by the Hydro Contaminator monster. *The Hydro Contaminator, one of the Alien Rangers' enemies, serves as a Baranoia monster in Ohranger. *The Hydro Contaminiator is one of the monsters in Zeo to be completely destroyed without a Zord fight. One could suggest that this is because the monster wasn't sent by the Royal House of Gadgetry, but Klank and Orbus have been able to enlarge later creatures like Autochton and General Borax with no problem. *Bulk and Skull's failure to recognize Cestro indicates they, along with the rest of the Earth (with the exception of the Rangers) did not retain their memories from the period when the planet had been regressed by Master Vile's Orb of Doom in Rangers in Reverse. *The Masked Rider episode "Ferbus Maximus" premiered the same day as the episode. *Billy not having to be in Angel Grove High, and going to Aquatar in this episode, was likely another plot device to help with David Yost, who was still considering whether or not he should stay on the show. Errors * Cestro doesn't react to seeing Goldar and Rito with Bulk and Skull, nor does he inform the Rangers. * The glasses that Billy puts on after his contacts are crushed by Alpha (by accident, of course) clearly don't resemble the glasses he previously wore. It also isn't explained how they were 'lying around' as he stopped wearing them long before the still relatively-new Power Chamber was introduced. * The rockets from Cestro's ship completely scorched the ground where it took off yet didn't harm Billy's chemistry book which had been lying right next to it. * At the back of Principal Caplan’s office, a notice board labelled “Detention” has one large note under it reading “Bulk and Skull”. Although Bulk and Skull seemingly spent most of their time at Angel Grove High in detention, there’s no reason for that note to still be there; the very next scene shows the pair working for the Police Department (before their quitting later on to work at the detective agency) and therefore not at school anymore. However, this is clearly a reference to his running gag with the two throughout Caplan's tenure on the show. Song *Enemies Beware *Big Bang See Also (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode